1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a method and apparatus for an automatic call-back system that automatically notifies a subscriber that called parties are no longer busy and asks if the subscriber would like to place another call to the called party.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional telephone systems, provide a call-back feature to automatically call a busy telephone station of a called party when the called party's telephone line is no longer busy. If the called party's telephone line is busy when called, the caller may press "*66" using the telephone key pad to direct the telephone system to automatically call the called party when the called party's telephone line is not busy. The caller receives a "special ring" when the called party's telephone line is not busy and if answered, the called party is automatically called and connected to the caller.
While an improvement, the above call-back feature does not provide the caller any options to account for the many situations that the caller may be in when the called party's telephone line becomes not-busy. Thus, new technology is needed to further assist the caller in the above circumstances.